The little big group retired!
by The Blue Menace
Summary: This story is going to be about my characters from The little big group and The little big group unleashed  2  and those characters who lived and are retired so they are all buddies they are Marlowe, Haggard, Demetruis, Kevin   who actually hates them al
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I** do not own Star Wars or anything with it.**

**This story is going to be about my characters from The little big group and The little big group unleashed (2) and those characters who lived and are retired so they are all buddies they are Marlowe, Haggard, Demetruis, Kevin ( who actually hates them all), and Tim** **so um yeah this is my fourth Star Wars so i'll give it a try.**

"Hey Haggy how has it been man I missed ya." yells Marlowe

"Hey Marlowe and Demetrius what a coincidence." yells Haggard from the other car

"Lets meet at that Quiznos." yells Marlowe

"OK" yells Haggard again

MEANWHILE:

"OK what do you want Demetruis do ya wanna share a philly cheese hoagie?" asks Haggard

"I do not care what I get." says Marlowe

"Alright let us get that." agrees Demetrius

"What would you guys like?" asks the waitress

"We would all like to share a philly steak and cheese hoagie." answers Marlowe

"OK" says the waitress, and randomly a duck with a Chuck Norris shirt falls and hits a random hobo and Haggard says "Holy crap it is a llama we are all gonna dieee."

"Lets meet at my house." says Marlowe

"OK' yells Haggard

MEANWHILE AGAIN:

They are at Demetruis's house for some reason.

"Hey man how has it been?" asks Haggard

"Alright how are you?" asks Marlowe

"Alright have you been preaching lately Demetrius?" asks Haggard

"No the church I did that at got burned simultaneously when that guy fell of a cliff." says Demetrius, wile somebody randomly knocks on the door.

"Hello?" says Demetrius wile opening the door.

"We need you at the new church NOW!" yells the random preacher who just retired

"OK why exactly?" asks Demetruis

THE NEXT DAY ( I am not going type out the preaching deal):

"What is your favorite day of the week?" asks Demetruis

"I like Friday" says Haggard

"You are messed up Haggy." says Demetruis

"I like Thursday." says Marlowe

"Hold on I got a phone call." says Demetruis

''OK" whispers Marlowe

"Guys leave i'll see you tomorrow.'' says Demetruis

"OK bye." says Haggard, wile they both leave then barge back in and order a Taxi, and then they leave.

'And they both go back to to there house RIGHT WHEN I NEED THEM!" yells (the only person of the group accept Kevin) Tim

MEANWHILE:

Tim drives to Marlowe's house and his brother's, he knocks on the door.

"Hello is that really you Tim?" asks Marlowe

"Yeah it sure is." answers Tim

" And who is that in the back-round?" asks Tim

"It is my brother 13-year-old Josh." answers Marlowe

'Indeed I am Josh and I am bravely proud of it in many ways Sargent." says Josh

"Actually Marlowe I was promoted to Sargent Tim." says Tim

"Well come in then Sarge!" says Ma

"What do you want for dinner?" asks Josh

"What is there Josh?" asks Tim

"Well spaghetti, pizza boats,sandwiches, pancakes, and potato pancakes." answers Josh

"I wan' spaghetti." grumbles Tim

"What kinda sauce red, mushroom red or that cheesy white sauce?" asks Josh

"Mushroom red." answers Tim

"OK" says Josh

"Do you want to sleep over or something?' asks Marlowe

"Sure" answers Tim.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


	2. Tim, Marlowe and Josh's night

disclaimer: I** do not own Star Wars or anything with it.**

**This story is going to be about my characters from The little big group and The little big group unleashed (2) and those characters who lived and are retired so they are all buddies they are Marlowe, Haggard, Demetruis, Kevin ( who actually hates them all), and Tim** **so um yeah this is my fourth Star Wars so i'll give it a try.**

"Hey Haggy how has it been man I missed ya." yells Marlowe

"Hey Marlowe and Demetrius what a coincidence." yells Haggard from the other car

"Lets meet at that Quiznos." yells Marlowe

"OK" yells Haggard again

MEANWHILE:

"OK what do you want Demetruis do ya wanna share a philly cheese hoagie?" asks Haggard

"I do not care what I get." says Marlowe

"Alright let us get that." agrees Demetrius

"What would you guys like?" asks the waitress

"We would all like to share a philly steak and cheese hoagie." answers Marlowe

"OK" says the waitress, and randomly a duck with a Chuck Norris shirt falls and hits a random hobo and Haggard says "Holy crap it is a llama we are all gonna dieee."

"Lets meet at my house." says Marlowe

"OK' yells Haggard

MEANWHILE AGAIN:

They are at Demetruis's house for some reason.

"Hey man how has it been?" asks Haggard

"Alright how are you?" asks Marlowe

"Alright have you been preaching lately Demetrius?" asks Haggard

"No the church I did that at got burned simultaneously when that guy fell of a cliff." says Demetrius, wile somebody randomly knocks on the door.

"Hello?" says Demetrius wile opening the door.

"We need you at the new church NOW!" yells the random preacher who just retired

"OK why exactly?" asks Demetruis

THE NEXT DAY ( I am not going type out the preaching deal):

"What is your favorite day of the week?" asks Demetruis

"I like Friday" says Haggard

"You are messed up Haggy." says Demetruis

"I like Thursday." says Marlowe

"Hold on I got a phone call." says Demetruis

''OK" whispers Marlowe

"Guys leave i'll see you tomorrow.'' says Demetruis

"OK bye." says Haggard, wile they both leave then barge back in and order a Taxi, and then they leave.

'And they both go back to to there house RIGHT WHEN I NEED THEM!" yells (the only person of the group accept Kevin) Tim

MEANWHILE:

Tim drives to Marlowe's house and his brother's, he knocks on the door.

"Hello is that really you Tim?" asks Marlowe

"Yeah it sure is." answers Tim

" And who is that in the back-round?" asks Tim

"It is my brother 13-year-old Josh." answers Marlowe

'Indeed I am Josh and I am bravely proud of it in many ways Sargent." says Josh

"Actually Marlowe I was promoted to Sargent Tim." says Tim

"Well come in then Sarge!" says Ma

"What do you want for dinner?" asks Josh

"What is there Josh?" asks Tim

"Well spaghetti, pizza boats,sandwiches, pancakes, and potato pancakes." answers Josh

"I wan' spaghetti." grumbles Tim

"What kinda sauce red, mushroom red or that cheesy white sauce?" asks Josh

"Mushroom red." answers Tim

"OK" says Josh

"Do you want to sleep over or something?' asks Marlowe

"Sure" answers Tim.

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


End file.
